


Daughter of the King

by RainbowAnimation



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Twins, Club bonding, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Kyouya is a protective mommy, M/M, Mischievous Twins, Multiple Pairings, My First Work in This Fandom, No flames please..., One Shot Collection, Only kissing though, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Bonding, Sister Haruhi, Tamaki is a protective daddy, Tamaki is actually mommy though, Twincest, Uncle Honey, Uncle Mori, With A Story, everyone is protective, i don't know how to tag things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowAnimation/pseuds/RainbowAnimation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A six year old homeless girl wonders, tired and hungry, in front of Ouran High  where she is taken into the school and to music room #3 by a man with purple eyes, shiny blonde hair, and a LOT of energy, charm, and kindness. This man, Tamaki Suoh, takes her in as his own and gives her the name Hime Suoh. Now she’s growing up around a bunch of amazingly crazy people. Her life has taken a very interesting turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughter of the King

A young six year old girl walked down the sidewalk in front of Ouran High School. Her long, light brown hair was draped across her shoulders and her light crystal blue eyes were slightly closed. She was wearing a simple white shirt that was too big for her and a pair of baggy pants that were also to big and a pair of worn out shoes. Her stomach growled loudly and she put a hand on her stomach, sniffling. She hadn't eaten anything in about three days, she didn’t have any money to buy food or a home to get food from. She was abandon a year ago by her parents and has been on the streets ever since. They didn’t give her anything, they hadn't even gave her a name. They would just call her ‘girl’. People would see her a pity her, giving her food and maybe shelter for a day or two. She never stayed anywhere long because the people were too busy for her.  
She walked and sat down under a cherry blossom tree, relieved for the shade it provided in the hot weather. She closed her eyes, ready to relax from walking for so long. She let the peacefulness of her surroundings lull her to sleep.  
She was brought out of her sleep by a hand on her forehead. It felt nice so she leaned slightly into the touch. Then she heard a voice.  
“Little one? Are you awake?” A male voice asked her. She opened her crystal blue eyes and was met with violent ones. The man smiled at her.  
“Hi there.” He said kindly. She sat up and yawned, mumbling a tiny ‘hi’.  
“Who are you?” She asked in a small voice.  
“My name is Tamaki Suoh. Who might you be, and where are your parents?” Tamaki asked the young girl.  
“I don’t got a name. Don’t got parents either.” She said looking up at him innocently. Tamaki gasped at this.  
“Your homeless!?” Tamaki asked loudly. The girl nodded, though a little scared. She didn’t understand why he was making such a fuss.  
“You okay, Mr?” She asked.  
“No I am not! Come little one, i'm taking you with me.” Tamaki said, picking the girl up before she even had a chance to stand. The girl was confused and somewhat happy for being taken in by this man. She looked at the surroundings as they walked towards the high school she was walking passed before. They walked through many hallways, getting stares from some people as they passed. They finally reached a room that was labeled ‘Music Room #3’. She smiled at this, she always loved music. She’s always wanted to play the violin. They walked through the doors a passed a group of people walking over to a couch where Tamaki set her down.  
“Kyouya, do we have any little girl clothes.” Tamaki asked a man in glasses, who the girl assumed at Kyoya.  
“Um, we should.” Kyouya asked confused.  
“Could you get them?” Tamaki asked. Kyouya simply nodded before walking off.  
The girl looked at the group of people in front of her. There was a tall man with black hair and a blank expression beside a small blonde who looked her age. She wondered how he could be in a high school. There were also two boys who looked identical to each other, except their ginger hair was parted slightly different. Lastly there was a girl with short brunette hair who was dressed up like a boy, which this confused her. She saw Kyouya come back with a white dress and some white dress shoes.  
“This was all we had.” Kyouya said, his voice calm and steady unlike before where his voice was slightly confused.  
“They’ll do perfectly.” Tamaki smiled, taking the clothes and walking over to the girl. Tamaki handed her the clothes.  
“Go put these on in there.” Tamaki said pointing over to a door. The girl nodded before walking over to the room and going inside.  
“Who is she, Senpai?” Haruhi asked when the girl was in the other room.  
“I don’t know. I found her outside sleeping under a cherry blossom tree. Poor little thing is homeless, doesn't even have a name.” Tamaki said gravely.  
“That terrible!” Honey shouted with tears of sympathy in his eyes. He turned and hugged Mori’s legs, and Mori gently stroked his hair.  
“What are we gonna do with her, boss?” Kaoru and Hikaru asked in sync.  
“I don’t know, but i’m not letting her back out there all alone.” Tamaki said with determination in his voice and eyes. The door opened up again and the girl walked out now dressed in a dress white as snow and dress shoes that are the same shade of white.  
“Don’t you just look darling.” Tamaki smiled. The girl did a small smile back, moving some of her hair out of her face. Tamaki suddenly made a displeased face.  
“What’s wrong?” The girl asked.  
“We need to do something about your hair.” Tamaki said. The girl agreed, her hair was tangled and messy. Tamaki turned to Haruhi and gave her puppy dog eyes. Haruhi sighed, already knowing what he wanted her to do. She reached into her bag and got out a brush and two thin scrunchies then walked over to the girl. When she was done with the her hair the girl had two long pigtails. Tamaki smiled happily.  
“That’s more like it! Aw, you look like a little princess!” Tamaki cooed.  
“So, what do we call you sweetie?” Haruhi asked in an even voice. The girl shrugged, she had never thought of having a name. She could have given herself one, it always slipped her mind though.  
“We could give her a name.” Kaoru suggested. For the next hour they all sat around trying to find a name for the girl while she had some cake with Honey.  
“I got it!” Tamaki shouted, catching everyone's attention.  
“What you think boss?” Hikaru asked.  
“Hime!” Tamaki said excitedly. The others sat and thought about it for a second.  
“I think it fits.” Kyouya spoke up after a few minutes of thinking. They all looked at the girl for approval on the name. She thought it over for a few minutes, then turned to them smiling.  
“I like that name.” Hime said. Tamaki squealed loudly. He ran and picked up the girl and hugged her.  
“I’m so glad you like the name!” Tamaki said happily, crying tears of joy. The rest of the host club watched with a sweat drop. They were surprised though when the girl started giggling and hugged Tamaki back. Kyouya stared at them in thought, a plan going on in his head.  
“Tamaki, can I talk to you?” Kyouya asked. Tamaki nods and sets down Hime, who goes over to talk to the twins. Kyouya and Tamaki go to a different part of the room to talk.  
“What do you need Kyouya?” Tamaki asks.  
“Tamaki, have you considered taking Hime in yourself?” Kyouya said bluntly, catching Tamaki off guard.  
“M-Me? Take her in? Like as her f-father?” Tamaki stuttered and Kyouya nodded. He had always called Haruhi his daughter but had never thought he’s have an actual daughter or son for a long while. He thought of the benefits of taking her in as his own. She would finally have a family, and a caring one at that. Tamaki would finally have someone he can actually call his little girl. He also thought of all the business he could get for the host club. After thinking of all the benefits it out waid the non-benefits by a ton.  
“It’s your decision Tamaki. I won’t make you choose.” Kyouya said softly to his best friend.  
“I want to take her in.” Tamaki said suddenly. Kyouya nodded, though you could see a slight glint in his eyes that Tamaki knew that he was proud of him. Tamaki smiled as they walked back to the group. Hime was being attacked with tickles from the twin’s, shrieking in laughter.  
“Hand’s off her you demon's!” Tamaki shouted, picking up Hime. She was panting, trying to regain her breath from laughing so hard. The twins were grinning.  
“Come on boss, we were just having some fun with the little tike.” Kaoru said with a large smile.  
“She seemed to be having fun to.” Hikaru added. Tamaki was having none of it.  
“I will not have my precious, darling daughter soiled by your filthy hands!” Tamaki shouted slightly over exaggeratingly to the twins, who just stared at the blonde with blank expressions. Everyone could tell the two were clearly annoyed.  
“Wait, Senpai. Did you say daughter?” Haruhi asked in a curious and slightly shocked voice. Sure he always referred to her as his daughter but he sounded more genuine than he ever has when he referred to Hime. This caused the rest of the host club, minus Kyouya and Tamaki, to stare at Tamaki with a questioning stare. Hime on the other hand was staring up at Tamaki with large, hopeful eyes that Tamaki would say dug into his soul and pierced it like a knife of passion. But that’s just Tamaki being Tamaki. He gulped, noticing his slip.  
“Um yes well,” Tamaki cleared his throat so he could continue talking. “I have an announcement. From this day forth, I will be taking in precious Hime as my darling daughter!” Tamaki said, his voice flooding with joy and happiness. Hime gasped while the rest of the host’s smiled, expecting this from Tamaki. “I will bring her home with me today and have my father send for adoption papers immediately.”  
“You’re...You're really taking me in?” Hime asked, her voice filled with hope and yet flicker of doubt showed in her eyes. Tamaki just smiled and gentle smile and nodded. Hime felt tears grow in her eyes as a big smile grew on her face. She laughed and cried in joy as she launched herself into her new father’s arms. Tamaki started crying and laughing as well, while the rest of the club was simply laughing at the joyus moment that was being shared.  
Of course it was inevitable when later on that same night Tamaki phoned each one of the Host’s and telling them it was official. They couldn’t blame him though. They knew for sure that their lives, as well as the Host Club, was in for a wild ride

**Author's Note:**

> So!...What did you think?... Thought it was okay...Anyways! Thanks for reading and a ton of chapters soon to come! If you got any chapter ideas or requests don't be afraid to send them in and i'll see what I can do for ya! I already have a ton of fun and sweet chapters to come along! I hope you enjoyed~!


End file.
